brokenbowfandomcom-20200215-history
Armani Dove
Armani Dove is the main character of Xed Alpha's Broken Bow fanfiction series. He is the son of Lady Artemis and alter ego of Selene Dove, Armani's counterpart in a parallel universe. He was named after the white Armani tuxedo that Apollo was wearing when the god was about to have an interview with the orphanage that Armani was at, and the Olympian Dove Brand Ultra White toothpaste that he was using. Background Armani was not born naturally. He was conceived in Artemis after King Midas, in an act of vengeance to Lord Apollo, murdered a mortal man and stole his life force, later implanting it into Artemis and taking it out before Armani could be fully conceived, creating a tear in him that would eventually wipe Armani from existence. Thus, Apollo took care of Armani, keeping him a secret from his sister and using his own healing powers to delay Armanis death. Personality Armani has a generally kind personality, contrasting to how he first appeared at the beginning when his sole motivation was to lash out at everything around him. He is quite protective of those close to him, exhibiting bursts of anger when they are endangered or hurt. In everyday life he tries to be as unassuming as possible and tends to come off as being sarcastic and irritated when his normality is interrupted. He has a habit of asking abnormal questions, such as if parents sued the Camp often because of the climbing wall (Chiron seemed quick to get off the topic), and asking why the Gods were in giant form (they had no idea themselves). His 'instinct', who often comments dryly on his ongoings, is, as Armani describes it, an entity that exists because every beast, animal and person in nature has an instinct, and because he is the son of the beast goddess, his instinct is so pronounced it is effectively a separate consciousness. It seems to do little than offer advice and assist in Armani's fighting, though when Armani is unable to function, like when his consciousness was surpressed by a mesmerisation technique, Instinct was seen to assume full control over Armani's body and fight in his place. He has an odd habit of using British cursives when annoyed, this could be due to the author, though is hinted that it's due to his teacher being an 'Oxford Oak' (whom Apollo flirted with continously) and could have used them repeatedly and hence caused Armani to adopt them. He was oblivious to the shame of nakedness around men and women and was totally unaware of love until an afterburn effect from Aphrodite's attack on him caused him to be bonded with Aren, whom he later developed feelings for despite the spell's removal. Despite his objections, he seems to have been heavily influenced by Apollo growing up, though he would deny it. As he has been known to let slip pop culture references much to his own frustration, seems to value his appearence (including commenting on having a problem with split ends in his hair) and enjoys playing video games. In The Lost' Prince'', Armani revealed that due to feeling "cooped up" as a child, he became something of a history nut. ''Broken Bow'' In Broken Bow, Armani was a snarky, arrogant, suicidal, self-hating teen who, knowing he was going to die soon, without even the promise of an afterlife, decided to burn himself out. He lashed out at the person he blamed for his troubles: his mother, Lady Artemis. This caused her to feel such intense guilt that she remade him and gave him the same blessing as her Hunters on his sixteenth birthday present: immortality. This decision is disputed by the gods, who ultimately decide to let him live, to Aphrodite's chagrin. ''Shadows of the Hunt'' Apollo sends Armani to Camp Half-Blood because he believes it will be good for him. He makes friends, despite initially being standoffish, after Clarisse beats him up. Nico, however, is so angry over Bianca's death that he tries to torture Armani after a game of Capture the Flag reveals him to be a child of Artemis. After Nico tells his father Hades who he is, Hades decides to get his revenge (due to Artemis blaming him and Persephone for Midas release resulting in Armani's creation) by sending the shades of Orion, Scorpius and Zoe Nightshade to kill him, resulting in the hunters getting kidnapped. Due to the guilt he feels over having done this, he makes up with Armani. A prophecy sends Artemis, Armani, Clarisse, Annabeth, and Nico to Las Vegas to retrieve the Hunters. They find Aren there. After they retrieve Aren, Aphrodite forces romantic love upon Armani. It is physically painful to him, as it goes against his very nature. Artemis senses what Aphrodite is doing to him, and attacks her. She wins. However, Aphrodite's kiss makes Armani start to have feelings for Aren, the first person he saw upon awakening. This complicates things as they kill shade after shade, include Zoe Nightshade-shade, until they find the Hunters on Alcatraz, where Percy shows up to help them. While everyone else goes to get the Hunters, Artemis fights Orion, her only love, and he is alive with her for a few moments when she has killed his shade. She cries on Armani's shoulder afterward. When Artemis threatens Aphrodite into telling Armani and Aren how to cure their love, she tells them to kiss, which they do. However, though the spell is gone, the feelings are not. Made even more complicated by Armani having accidentally accepted a proposal by the wood nymph Lyla. ''Counterpart'' ''The next story starts as Mr.D, Will, and Armani are in the Big house trying to protect themselves from Lya the wood nymph, who happens to be Armani's wife. They spent most of the first chapter explaning why LYa was mad. Armani went up to the attic in the Big house to find a way to calm Lya down. When Armani was in the attic he found a mirror that was Aphrodite's. Armani saw what was happening on the other side of the mirror. After Armani saw most of the images and broke the Mirror. When the mirror broke a girl came out. The girl was Selene Dove Armani's Counterpart from an alternate universe. The two fight until Selene passes out from a peice of the mirror in her, that was causing internal bleeding. When she wakes up Artemis tries to destroy her mind. '' +more Category:Demi-gods